New Divide
by GracetheDOOMY
Summary: A strange Fembot by the name of Windscream arrives to earth and begins a path to peace between the two warring clans. But with a Double-Agent on the loose and a mysterious past it complicates matters. Can one bot really change the mind of Megatron?
1. Arrival to Earth

In a quiet part of a large city three car engines could be heard roaring through the night. A tricked out Nissan 350 with blue flames on the hood and sides, a black and pink Camero, and lastly a yellow slugbug zoomed past the corner of the dark streets. The three street racing vehicles soon blasted out into the desert towards a mountain. As the uneven triangle of stone leered over the cars they can transformering into three giant robots. The Nissan had changed dramatically, his exhaust pipes spitting flames on his back, flamethrowers on each wrist and his spiked wheels made his feet. The black Camero formed into a fembot with pronounced curves. Pink stripes running down parts of her black armor. The yellow BMW bug changed into a very familiar face. It was Bumblebee. The yellow Autobot rolled his blue optics as the fiery Nissan whooped and danced in victory for beating his comrades. It was all in good fun of course but it hurt Bumblebee's pride a little bit. But then again his friend was quite the show off.

"Okay, okay Hotstuff we get it. You won." The pink and black fembot shook her head. The black "pigtails" as humans called her particular spike position on her head waving back and forth. She was called Nightrose, she just joined the Autobots' ranks after being found here on planet Earth. Taking up the name of an organic thing was strange for a Cybertronion. But Bumblebee didn't mind one bit since his was strange too. Turning his attention back to Hotstuff who was now bragging about how fast he was and such. Then a alarm was heard through a cave in the mountain they stood near, it wasn't any ordinary mountain mind you but the ship the Autobots called home was buried in there. The Ark, quite a beaut' as Hotstuff would say. The three ran indoors their huge metal feet clanging against the metal floor of the Ark as they ran to the security chamber to where Jazz and Hound were watching the cameras. Jazz looked back at Bumblebee and his friends

"We got an unknown bogey comin' in!" Jazz looked back at the screen to where a black jet was, oil was leaking behind it as if it was damaged. The Autobots knew that it wasn't a regular jet for the readings coming off it were Cybertronion. Jazz looked back at Bumblebee, Hotstuff, and Nightrose.

" Why don't you go great our Decpticon friend eh?" Jazz said with a spiteful chuckle. Hotstuff was already halfway out the door. Nightrose rolled her optics at Hotstuff before running out side by side with Bumblebee. The jet was just coming into sight as it transformered just 10 feet above the earth; the dark armored jet fell head over heels into the dusty ground. Skidding to a stop eventually. Hotstuff looked at Bumblebee

"That's possibly the worst landing ever." He said Nightrose had her gun out and was creeping toward the injured jet. They all thought it was Skywarp since the colors where closest to him but as they slowly got closer they noticed some differences. Like how there were electric blue stripes on its wings instead of purple, the arms where it would be purple on Skywarp was electric blue on this Seeker, the chassis was black instead of silver as well. And her non-armored part were most Cybertronion were silver was instead bronze. Its face and helm were different, a LOT different. Its audio receptors stuck out of the side of its head like ears that the organics on this planet had, but they were in the shape of - ugh what was it that the humans called it? A woof? No… Oh! A wolf! Shape of a wolf's ears. Very unlike Hotstuff's pointed audio receptors. It also had horns like Bumblebee, but they were silver. The jet sat up groaning in a female voice,

_So it was femme._ Thought Bumblebee. The jet looked at the three with strange purple optics before falling over again this time off-line. Nightrose proceeded to grab under the jet's arms.

"Wait! Whoa! Nightrose whadda doin'?!" exclaimed Hotstuff his exhaust pipes flaring

"Well she's injured so lets get her to Ratchet." Said Nightrose, in some ways the black Autobot was described as Autistic in her way of thinking. She was socially retarded, as Sparkplug had said to Bumblebee once just in conversation. Hotstuff was the opposite because he loved being social and what Spike had described as a "ladies-man" but Hotstuff just wanted to roast Decpticons. Though the jet femme didn't have a Decpticon symbol anywhere on her body. Bumblebee decided to help Nightrose by picking up the off-line fembot's legs. The two moved towards the Ark, Nightrose calling for Ratchet. The red and white ambulance transformer looked at the jet changing into his alternate ambulance form to take the jet to the Medical Bay.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

The femme jet woke up hours later; Ratchet had patched her up pretty well. Bumblebee and Nightrose had stuck around in the Med Bay because Optimus said they would be the least threatening. They wanted to show a good impression because maybe they good get her on the Autobot side. The jet stirred, sitting up with a groan. Rubbing her helm with a bronze hand.

"Ugh… What happened…" she asked to no one in particular.

"You are the one that's supposed to tell us." Answered Nightrose. The jet looked up quickly freezing up. Bumblebee thought she had glitched and moved to help before the femme backed up, but just a little too far because she fell off the table onto the floor with a loud clang. Nightrose and Bumblebee ran to her side but the jet got up by using the table as a support

"I'm okay, I'm okay… I meant to do that!" she said defensively. Hanging her arms over the side of the table. Looking quite comical, Bumblebee tried not laughing at her dazed pose as he asked

"What's your name? I'm Bumblebee and this is Nightrose." He said pointing to his femme companion. The jet looked at Bumblebee then Nightrose then back at Bumblebee. Bumblebee swore he could hear the gears clicking in her head; Bumblebee leaned over to whisper into Nightrose's audio receptor

"A little bit a memory problem huh." The jet blinked a few times before finally saying something

"Windscream. That's my name… man that one guy must've hit me really hard-" Windscream stopped and shut her mouth. Looking down she crossed her arms placing her head on top of them, her audio receptors drooping like a an earth pet that had just been yelled at. Nightrose took a step forward holding her hand out to pat Windscream's shoulder

"Who hit you?" she asked softly. Nightrose may be socially retarded but when it came to comforting some bot she was the best. Windscream flinched at Nightrose held her shoulder but then relaxed some

"I don't wanna say…" Windscream pulled into a mental shell and jumped as the Med bay doors opened as Optimus and Ratchet entered. Optimus looked at Windscream who was on her feet and holding a solider stance. Totally stiff like some of those guards with the funny hats Bumblebee had seen in oh… what was it called… Britcan? Bumblebee didn't dwell on it long because Optimus looked at Bumblebee for an answer but he just shrugged.

"You can relax you know; I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. And this is Ratchet." Optimus said gesturing to the red and white bot next to him "He's the one that fixed you up." Windscream put her index fingers together and started fidgeting with them. Her knees were brought together. She looked like a child who had just been called up to the front of the classroom by the teacher.

"Ratchet needs to check up on you to make sure you're okay. Nightrose, Bumblebee, follow me." Said the leader of the Autobots as he strode from the room with the two small Autobots. Optimus lead the two up to where you could watch operations. Prime looked out the reflective windows to watch the terrified jet do a check-up with Ratchet.

"Did you learn anything?" he asked the smaller bots. Nightrose answered in her very logical voice

"Her name is Windscream She was beaten by someone. Obviously to scared to say whom. I have reason to believe it was Megatron who did this but I would rather prove it." Prime sighed, Nightrose was a great therapist and psychologist whose voice was smooth and calmed a lot of bots. Looking down he saw Ratchet try to test Windscream's reflexes, hitting her knee with a small tool. Ratchet got an immediate response as the jet's foot hit him between his thighs. The jet started what looked like apologizing a lot by the way she was waving her arms crazily and her mouth was moving like a broken record. Ratchet was bent over a bit holding his codpiece trying to tell Windscream he was fine but to no avail as the jet started shaking. Ratchet left to room and joined Prime.

"Well. She's got reflexes." Said the still hurting medic. They all laughed before turning to see what Windscream would do next. So far she was sitting on the table kicking her legs off the side and fidgeting with her index fingers again.

"Well we need to find out what happened." Stated Prime, he looked at Nightrose

"What can you tell about her personality so far?" he asked the logical thinking Camero.

"From just watching her it looks like a small respectful fear of leadership types. The way she reacted when you came was a defined sign. Also when we spoke she reacted quite fast, so a sensitivity to sudden noises." Responded Nightrose who was still watching the jet; Windscream was relaxed now and had gotten up to look at the room. Touching a tool, which then fell and caused more repair equipment to fall to the metal floor with a CLASH! Windscream had jumped once the first tool hit the floor; she looked around and scooted away before dashing back to the table. The jet then looked up and saw the observatory that the Autobots were watching from. The jet quickly looked down and began fidgeting again.

"You two are the best for this job. Try to make her feel more relaxed okay?" said a sympathetic Prime. The two nodded and exited, returning to the med bay where they were hit with an arsenal of apologies and worried chatter

"Now we know why they call you Windscream." Said Bumblebee with a laugh trying to make the shaking jet relax. Nightrose smiled as the jet's faceplates went red Windscream soon started laughing too just softly though but it was a start! Windscream smiled at the two before standing up

"Well I'm gonna guess you guys are here to show me around… I hate medical bays!" Windscream stood in-between Bumblebee and Nightrose taller than them but she was short compared to Optimus. The three walked out of the medical bay helping Windscream if she needed it. Other Autobots looked at the jet whispering to one another. Windscream was quite shy around the others. After viewing the Ark they took Windscream to the Mess Hall since she must be hungry after all as far as they had known Windscream hadn't eaten for days. Bumblebee got them all trays of energon cubes placing one in front of Windscream. Bumblebee and Nightrose began digging in but Windscream just looked at the cubes, poking one with her finger like it was alien. Cocking her head to the side then looked up what Bumblebee was doing. Cocking her head to the other side Windscream picked up the cube and tried mimicking Bumblebee. She spilled some on herself, the jet's face becoming crimson at her failure.

"Haven't you… eaten before…?" asked Nightrose whose face was full of confusion. Windscream blinked and looked down

"I-I can't… remember."

"Well isn't that just HILARIOUS!" said an orange Autobot, he had flames painted on him like Hotstuff. Arsenic was his name and he was a very rude mech not to mention a former Decpticon and Communications Officer. They had all thought that it was a bad idea to let him on board but Optimus said he had changed his ways, after all the purple insignia was painted over and replaced with the Autobot mask. Bumblebee clenched his fists

"Beat it you piece of scrap!" the yellow mech yelled. The whole mess hall was silent as they watched Bumblebee and Arsenic. Windscream was silent still looking down tears coming out the sides of her optics.

"Ha! What a Sparkling. " Then something happened to Windscream her violet optics turned more red as she stood up. Turning to face the taller mech Windscream's face full of defiance; Arsenic just sneered at the jet but that was a mistake as then her optics went a blazing crimson. She sent her knee into his port then continued with a kick into his face that sent him crashing to the floor.

"You'll pay for that, just like your little Decepticon pals…" Windscream said with a voice darker than her normal one, Arsenic just growled but it was cut off when Windscream sent a roundhouse kick into Arsenic's face. Bumblebee grabbed Windscream's arm and Nightrose held her other one as the jet returned to normal tears anew leaked from her optics as she pulled free and ran away out of the mess hall into somewhere onto the ship. Bumblebee glared at Arsenic and went off after Windscream.

Hours later with no avail at finding the crying jet Bumblebee returned to his room only to find a sleeping Windscream in his recharge chamber. Bumblebee blinked and went to wake her. Putting his dark hand on Windscream's electric blue arm shaking her ever so slightly. The jet's purple optics on-lined and immediately looked at Bumblebee she jumped up shaking saying sorry over and over. But Bumblebee put a finger to her bronze lips.

"It's O.K Windscream. You needed the rest." Just as he said that though Windscream began crying again she leaned into Bumblebee's chest and just cried. Bumblebee was frozen for a moment his Spark beating rapidly at the sudden affection before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh it's okay. Just relax it will get better." Bumblebee petted her black helm and caressed her audio receptors in attempt to calm the emotional jet. It seemed to work since Windscream became quiet with just a few sniffs now and again. Bumblebee looked at Windscream and smiled at her, she smiled back

"T-thank you. B-bumblebee…. Not many have comforted me before." Windscream proceeded to fidget with her index fingers

"I-I better go f-find Optimus and a-apologize for disappearing l-like that." She was about to leave when Bumblebee asked

"When you knocked Arsenic down you said 'You'll pay for that and you're little Decepticon buddies' what did you mean by that?" Windscream froze

"Is this room secure?" she asked

"Wha-" Bumblebee was cut off

"Is this room secure? Can you shut off the audio so no one can hear us?" Bumblebee was confused but went to a panel hidden within a wall tile; he pressed the button turning off any audio reception to the security monitors. Windscream didn't turn but instead said with a cold voice

"I was captured by the Decpticons. They beat me because I wouldn't tell the truth about being an Autobot spy. Which I wasn't… They had a masked mech named Bonespatter do the torturing but seeing as I wasn't gonna tell them anything they let me go saying if I told any of you they would kill me and any of my friends. Saying… they would know if I did anything." Bumblebee was silent. Mostly out of shock. Bonespatter was a merciless mech and the nemesis of Hotstuff.

"Primus I'm so sorry Windscream we should tell Optimus." Windscream turned optics full of fear but her voice as cold as ice

"No. They will know and I wont help them hurt any of you especially my friends… and that's you and Nightrose… I will not let them." She then walked out leaving Bumblebee with a lot to think about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoo! Fun stuff. Poor Windscream D: I'm always so mean to my original characters... anyway tell me what you think


	2. Just Transformers to War

Over the course of the next couple of weeks Windscream had improved. She started remembering basic things like eating with the help of Bumblebee and Nightrose. Arsenic had left them alone at-least but something still bugged Bumblebee is what Windscream had said. Did she suspect Arsenic a traitor? It was confusing but as he pondered this he saw Windscream walking down the hall happily, walking in big steps heel toe as she balanced books on her head. Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh as she passed. Windscream turned grinning at him. Bumblebee wondered how she could balance those books on her ridged head. But somehow she did it and boy was it hilarious!

"Where are you taking those?" Bumblebee asked after laughing so hard,

"I was borrowing some of Nightrose's books to see if I could solve my memory problem." She stated standing in the hallways her arms still out. Bumblebee nodded Nightrose could easily read from a pad but she loved reading it like a human would. Must've picked it up after being on earth so long he guessed. The books Windscream was balancing were about (by what he could tell from the title) how psychical harm could cause memory loss. Bumblebee felt his Spark sink in his chest at the memory of Windscream telling him what had happened before she made her rough landing. She saw his sadness somehow and put her bronze hand on his cheek then poked his nose.

"Don't worry. I'm fine now." She smiled and walked off still balancing those books on her head as Optimus came around the corner. Windscream was still shy around the Autobot leader. Saluting clumsily before the books feel with a heavy thud. Windscream picked them faster than a jet taking off then sped down the hall faceplates red. Optimus looked at Bumblebee and stood next to him

"So how is Windscream doing?" the leader asked from behind his faceplate. Bumblebee looked up at the towering mech. Bumblebee had grown… a bit he was now a little bit taller than Cliffjumper.

"Well, good she is getting used to us. But she is kinda shy" he said looking back where she had left. Optimus followed his gaze and looked back down at the yellow mech.

"Anything the matter Bumblebee?" he asked concerned. The past few weeks Bumblebee hadn't been paying attention. Like something was gnawing at the back of his mind

"No, sir. Just you know. " Bumblebee shrugged not finishing his sentence. His mind going over and over Windscream's words and how she had shown affection towards him, Bumblebee had started to notice how he felt so joyful around her. She was funny and had a lot of strange tendencies but she was… mysterious at times like she wasn't a transformer. He had seen her once, sitting outside with a notebook. Drawing, she was good but she drew strange things like something out of… oh what did Spike call it? A Sci-fi flick? Or was it Fantasy? Well he didn't know. But she drew what looked like an Autobot but with bird-like wings and pointed audio receptors. He had asked what they were and she had only said 'Something I regret' before showing him a picture of himself she had drawn. He had kept it, hanging in his quarters. He didn't realize Optimus almost yelling at him as he had 'Spaced out'

"Huh?" he asked Optimus who had a somewhat irritated look "S-sorry."

"It's okay Bumblebee but I was saying that I think you should maybe take her to train. The Decpticons haven't made a move but you never know." Those were Optimus' last words as he strode down the corridor out of Bumblebee's sight. As soon as he was gone Bumblebee hit himself with his palm muttering 'Stupid' and 'idiot' at himself but followed his leader's orders. Jogging down the hall to where he had last seen the embarrassed Windscream. Arriving at Nightrose's quarters he knocked as the black and pink femme answered

"Yes Bumblebee?" she asked in her soothing logical voice.

"Hey Nightrose, has Windscream been here? Optimus wants me to take her to the training simulator." He answered rubbing his neck nervously since Nightrose seemed to not notice she was invading his personal 'bubble'.

"Oh yeah she returned my books then left." Primus why did Nightrose always get up in his face! She was inches away and was as calm as ever not noticing his discomfort.

"O-okay. Well I'm going to go find her. Thanks for the help." He stepped back and breathed a sigh of relief as the pretty mech retreated into her quarters. Sighing Bumblebee decided to look outside where Windscream always sat when she was drawing. Looking around though he didn't see a sign of the jet anywhere. Hound and Bluestreak were outside looking up for some reason. Bumblebee arched what humans would call a eyebrow and looked up to see a black jet zooming around, so Windscream was practicing her flying. He laughed at her just as he saw the Lambo twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, playing a game those humans called tag. Windscream would transform when she was close enough and touched either one of them before changing back and zooming off being followed though she didn't care but then she noticed Bumblebee and transformed in mid-air waving at him before changing back then started heading his direction. Bumblebee looked confused but before he could react the jet changed into her robot form; tackling Bumblebee as she rammed into him. Bumblebee slid across the ground as the jet was hugging him. He looked at her

"What are doing?" he asked sitting up face flushed. Windscream poked his nose

"Tag! You're it!" then she jumped up and ran off giggling as Bumblebee sat there stunned for a moment before chasing after her

"You're gonna get it!" He said laughing as he ran after her. She laughed as she danced around instead of running, just teasing Bumblebee by keeping a few skips ahead of him. It was quite fun running around with Windscream and the Lambo twins. After a few hours of tag the group decided to call it quits and go inside. Bumblebee told Windscream that they should go try some target practice as he showed her inside. Bumblebee wondered what kind of weapons she would use, as they arrived in the big room full of holographic projectors he turned on a simulation of a Decpitcon attack. Almost immediately the jet reacted, blades like the tips of knives 'popped' out of her wrist and she leapt at a fake Decpitcon slashing it with one blade and the hologram disappeared. She came back to Bumblebee's side smiling.

"So you are more of a close-combat fighter? I prefer a gun myself." He said to her.

"Well I do have a few guns." She held up her arm to show the classic arm cannons that all jet transformers had and pulled out a small rifle that then grew bigger until it was almost as tall as her. It had a scope on it, a sniper rifle.

"Sweet!" Bumblebee exclaimed picking up on Earth lingo.

"Thanks. I designed it myself." Windscream said pleased; a smile breaking across her bronze face. She took aim with her rifle taking only a minute to line up with the scope and firing into the heart of a Decpticon. Windscream had great aim she took each shot patiently and waited for the perfect moment. Bumblebee pressed a button on the control panel to raise the difficulty level. The simulation inserted some major Decpticon soldiers like Soundwave and Starscream. So the trainee could see how they fought and react quicker and outthink the enemy. This one was easier it only had Starscream and Bonespatter in it. Two easy to handle mechs but once Windscream saw the holographic Bonespatter her optics took on more of a red tone as she put down her gun and ran toward the masked villain. The blades appeared with a SCHING as Windscream tore off the helmet that resembled a skull continuing to stab the hologram repeatedly until it disappeared. Panting she sat down on the metal floor as the simulation was terminated. Bumblebee went to Windscream's side and held her so she could feel safe. Her optics now taking more of a blue instead of purple,

"I'm sorry Bumblebee… I-I don't know what happened I-I just snapped… like when Arsenic made fun of me in the mess hall." Bumblebee held the scared jet. Windscream didn't deserve to shake like a scared Sparkling that had woken from a bad dream. Bumblebee wished that he could make it go all way. That there wasn't a war, so Windscream and him could just play all day and have no cares what so ever. But that's not the way it was and it might never be. Windscream had recovered and turned back to face him smiling

"Thank you Bumblebee you're my best friend I've ever had in my entire life. Since I arrived you and Nightrose have been helping me and making more happy than I've been in my entire life. I'm so glad that I crashed here." She relaxed laying her head into Bumblebee's chest as he held her. He smiled at her

"Me too." Just then an alarm sounded. It was the Decpticon alert they were finally making their move. Bumblebee and Windscream ran outside the Ark along with the other Autobots. Optimus yelled

"Autobots! Get ready for battle!"

Windscream took aim with her rifle firing into the wing of the purple seeker, Skywarp. Bumblebee fired his gun at the flying Decpticons who landed and began firing back. Optimus went head on with Megatron meeting the Decpticon leader's energon mace with his energon axe. Windscream saw Soundwave about to fire onto Optimus as he fought. She swung her rifle around and fired into Soundwave's back sending light blue energon everywhere with the force of her high caliber weapon. She had only hit his shoulder but it had wounded the navy mech badly. Soundwave turned sending out Ravage, the Cassetteicons panther. Windscream fired a shot down Ravage's back blasting off one of the panther's hip cannons. The panther screamed in pain, his back leg wounded greatly she heard Soundwave yell Ravage's name almost as if he felt for his creation. That would make sense but now was no time to feel sympathy. It was do or die out here; Windscream noticed that the Decpticons were better fighters that confused the jet since it was a war. Then again she was almost built for war unlike her comrades. She had grown up far away where war was as common as the dirt around her feet. Firing again as she thought of her past she shot off one of Starscream's null rays. Aiming for the other she remembered how the other Sparklings of her home had made fun of her color. How she had bronze instead of silver.

_Defective am I?_ Windscream thought coldly as the other gun on Starscream's arm came flying off with a loud bang. The crimson jet retreated like a coward; Windscream hated cowards this time aiming for his head just as Bonespatter came into her scope. She felt it again, the anger boiling her stomach. Clawing at her insides a thirst for revenge was its call. Her optics gained more of a red tint again. She fired at Bonespatter's shoulder but he dodged the precise blue laser. Aiming again she decided to aim for where he was going to be. Taking off part of his mask this time. As he got closer she holstered her transforming rifle, her wrist blades coming out as she jumped over the cover that she had been holding. Bumblebee turned to see Windscream jump running to Bonespatter. Decpticons fired at her but she just dodged them just as easily as she had Bumblebee while they played tag. Bonespatter's left hand transformed into a mace as he clashed with Windscream. The blades clashed loudly with the mace. It could be heard even through the fighting, some of the mechs, Autobot and Decpticon alike, stopped to look. Windscream was a better fighter than the rest of them; she was as fierce as a Decpticon. Bonespatter would swing his mace and Windscream would dodge, she swung her legs into a kick sending Bonespatter to the ground she was going to deliver the final blow when Skywarp took his revenge and shot her in the shoulder. Her now red optics blazed and her lips had pulled back in a snarl.

"Big mistake." She said in a voice deeper than her own. She aimed her arm cannon that fired an EMP pulse into Skywarp knocking him offline. Bonespatter took his chance kicking Windscream's legs out from under her, only provoking her wrath. Kicking him in the face she jumped up. Optimus had gotten in a good shot into Megatron's side. Energon spraying over Optimus as Megatron took steps back. The leader of the Decpticons yelled an order, an order of retreat. The Decpticons fled but that didn't stop Windscream. Her rifle changed into a sniper rifle again but something stopped her from firing. The anger went away, she blinked, her optics becoming violet again. Turning to the Autobots she cocked her head at them staring at her.

"What?" she asked holding her rifle with the muzzle facing the ground; she looked down and saw that she was covered in energon

"Oh… I'll go clean up now…" she laughed nervously as she retreated back into the Ark. It wasn't her fault she was good at war play. It was in her wiring, her parents had been warriors forever basically! And so had their parents and their parents and so on. She was trained to fight, to kill, and maim if needed. She sighed sadly; she hoped that she hadn't scared them.

Bumblebee watched Windscream go. Optimus and the other Autobots looked worried. After all they weren't supposed to be full of anger. They were peace-lovers forced into this. But Windscream had fought like it was the only thing she knew other than breathing! Optimus broke the tension with his strong voice

"We have won this day. With help from Windscream let's not forget that." The leader sounded tired to Bumblebee, Nightrose was next to Optimus, and he was talking to her about something as everyone trudged back to their ship. Bumblebee went to clean off still worried about his friend, maybe even more. He thought about it as he made his way back to his quarters.


	3. The Greatest Story Never Told

Windscream was wiping herself down with a wet towel when someone knocked at her door. She had gotten some quarters weeks ago it was nice being around all the Autobots, they were so kind, and she didn't think she would be able to thank them enough.

"Just a minute!" she yelled from the washroom. Wiping away the last bit of blue liquid from her chassis she went to answer the door. Upon opening it she was face to chest with Optimus Prime.

"S-sir?" Windscream asked looking up at the masked face of her leader.

"May I come in Windscream?" he asked with his deep heroic voice. She nodded and stepped back getting nervous. Windscream was always nervous around leader types. Optimus stood in her room like a giant to Windscream. She wasn't used to looking up at someone, made her feel very weak.

"W-what is it s-sir?" she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Why don't you take a seat?" He asked quite aware that his presence was frightening her.

"I'll stand sir, but you can have this chair." Windscream pushed a chair towards Optimus before retreating into her child-like fidgeting not looking Optimus in the optics.

"Why do you do that?" Optimus asked noticing how she wouldn't look at him. Windscream looked up this time.

"D-do what?" she asked still not looking up

"Not look at me in the optics." Answered Optimus this time she looked up into his optics.

"S-sorry where I come from not looking someone in the optics is a sign of respect. Meaning we respect their authority…" she fidgeted again looking down once more. Optimus' optics softened at her compliment; obviously she was trying to say she respected him.

"Its okay but it would be better if you looked us in the optics because some might say it's disrespectful." He said calmly. Windscream looked up

"T-that's n-not what I meant t-to do if anyone thinks that!" she was worried that she had offended any of these kind mechs. Slumping down she sat on the recharge chamber looking down

"I was a failure back home why wouldn't I be here?" she said to herself. Holding her head in her bronze hands. Optimus was saddened by this usually kind and joyful mech's words.

"You're not a failure. You helped us win out there." Said Optimus, it was true Soundwave would have hit him and Megatron would have hit him. Windscream sighed looking up at Optimus, her purple optics now a little more blue.

"Thanks Optimus… but… I just…" she sniffed wiping a tear away from the side of her face "I miss them you know… my family… all gone within moments…" Optimus was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Was Cybertron destroyed?! Was his home gone?! Windscream noticed the worry in her leader's blue optics. He probably thought she had grown up on Cybertron.

"I didn't grow up on Cybertron Optimus… I grew up far away on a Cybertronion colony formed who knows how long ago… but like you we had a civil war too… and now it's all gone…" She looked up at him sadly. Optimus put his hand on her shoulder.

"The best way to make pain go away is by talking about it." Windscream nodded and took a deep breath before she spoke…

… It was still night when a young Windscream woke up. She was just a young adult now. Rubbing her black helm she sighed heavily. Judging by the position of the moon it was very early in the morning. Sighing again Windscream got up and walked down to the kitchen to eat something since she would be going on a mission in a few hours. Windscream held a military position, as did most of the inhabitants on this colony. Today she was going to the mine that was on the moon their station orbited.

_Energon collecting… whoopee._ She thought sarcastically as she grabbed a cube of energon and laid her head facedown on the table. Huffing she looked up at nothing in particular taking sips of energon as she thought. She was a long-range specialist not a slagging cadet! One of the greatest snipers! And yet they sent her on frivolous missions. Windscream had overheard others talking about how she was a cold-blooded killer. So what if she was good at killing. That's what war is… killing. Not much else to it. Being raised by a military general didn't help much either. They probably sent her on useless missions because they didn't want it to look like favoritism. Windscream got up from the table after taking one last sip of energon.

_Might as well get to command _she thought, maybe if she got done with her energon retrieval mission they would let her enter some combat! Jogging to the command center as she always did Windscream found that only few mechs were up. She rolled her optics inwardly. This was a war. They should be alert not sleeping like Sparklings! As soon as Windscream opened the door she found some sluggish mechs working around. These guys had been up all night working as they're shifts were coming to an end. They all ignored her as she walked to the mission central. Like this was new. Windscream was the outsider, a fighter, nothing but made for war. Most of the mechs had given her the nickname Demonscream. It hurt because she didn't want to be a demon; she was just good at combat. Why did she deserve such a title? There were worst mechs out there!

_Whatever. Why disappoint them? If they wanted a demon so be it! Who am I to let them down?! _Windscream said to herself,she had learned to shrug it off by now. In-fact at this stage of her life she didn't mind the title when it sent shivers down her enemies' spine. _Not like they get to see me fight. _She complained to herself. Arriving at command Windscream spoke to the captain waiting for clearance for her to leave. The yellow mech checked the files on his computers then nodded. Not like he needed to but protocols are protocols.

"Windscream you are clear for take off. Have a nice flight." The mech tried to say sympathetically knowing she would rather be fighting than doing this scrap again. What was this? He wondered, her tenth time up to the mines? The captain knew she would be better off fighting but no one acknowledged her existence as a warrior, brushed aside like scrap. The captain watched her go. Though she stood tall he could tell this was her tenth time of being disappointed.

Windscream flew the old fashioned way, by staying in robot form. Better to conserve energy doing this useless scrap so she would be ready to fight if someone ever let her. The solar collectors where past the marble of life that was occupied by primitive beings; a silent sigh escaped from her mouth as she continued.

Windscream was on her way back from the mines carrying energon when clicks came through her spacial communicator

"Help… we… combat… slaughtered!" the line went dead, Windscream watched in horror as her home explode before her optics. The blast and now junk from the station she had called home pushed her away from all she had ever known. She tried screaming but no noise escaped into the cold void of space. The station wasn't far from the small planet Earth. The base had been built over Mars, the mines being in made close sun to absorb energy from solar flares. Hurtling through space Windscream was pulled into Earth's atmosphere. Windscream felt like she was going to melt as she fell finally feeling a strange sensation of being cooled. Daring to open one of her optics she saw that she was just falling. No one was here just her falling into a beautiful world.

_Is this… heaven? _Windscream had wondered but she soon realized that if felt pain then she would still be alive. But her consciousness was soon gone when she felt the impact of the crash. Everything went dark from the jarring impact and from creating a dent in the ground. She still held a single energon cube a small reminder of how she arrived.

Millions of years later the Autobots and Decepticons crashed near and began fighting, one of their many conflicts took place where a hill in the middle of the desert was. This hill was the spot where poor Windscream had crashed so long ago. The Constructicons caused tremors that by shoke the hill where Windscream had crashed causing it to loosen just enough so the dormant energon to land on the sleeping femme. Her purple optics came online. Realizing that she was alone Windscream just laid back down it wasn't worth it, nothing was left she was alone. But suddenly she heard noises above and metal clanging. Hope soared in her Spark maybe not everyone was destroyed! Picking up her rifle Windscream blasted a small hole in her earthy cavern that let just a needle of light. Sitting up rock fell off her dark body. Voices could be heard from above and that gave so much hope that Windscream used the small energy reserve she had to stand up and punch through the rock. Picking up he energon cube she stared at it. What was is for again?

_Oh primus. My memory banks are screwed up!_ Shaking her head only small things remained. Fighting, breathing, and how she ended up here. Then it clicked. Energon was energy to use. Downing the cube Windscream felt better and climbed out of the hill. Looking around she saw nothing.

_Joy._ Just what she needed more time to take in the fact she was totally alone except for the sound of jets passing overhead. Quickly Windscream took on their form before changing back into her new robot form. The jets though began descending and soon transformed into robots too. Her Spark felt full of happiness. Other mechs like her!

"Hey!" she waved at them but she didn't miss the aggressive gesture the crimson one made by raising his gun that was attached to his arm. Rolling out of the way Windscream pulled out her rifle and began firing back. It was great to fight again! They must have been part of the enemy forces back home.

"There's no need to fight anymore! Its been destroyed!" but they didn't listen and continued firing this was going nowhere fast! Windscream saw the black and purple jet disappear with a flash. Warping is such a cheap trick! Keeping on her toes she fired at his friends. The warping jet reappeared too fast for her to react knocking her out with a strike to her head.

… And that's when… well it gets...violent." She said. Windscream trusted Optimus with her life but telling him the details of her capture was going to be too much. Optimus' optics held so much sympathy. He understood now, she was built for war and now with her home gone she was a 'bot with no purpose anymore and nothing to lose. But she seemed happier now. Optimus wasn't blind to the way she was around Bumblebee and he was glad that Windscream was given a second chance at life. Not many had that opportunity.

"I understand now. And remember, we will always be here for you. You are part of our family now." He said standing up he saw Windscream's optics light up with joy. She was happy and that made him smile under his mask. He got up to leave when he heard Windscream

"Thank you Optimus. You are right, talking about what happened did take away some of the pain." She got up and bowed to him before standing up straight. "That's another sign of respect." Optimus looked at her again smiling under his mask.

"Well I'm going to eat what the human call dinner would you join me?"

Windscream's optics sparkled with happiness and she nodded. Getting up and following her leader out of the door to the Mess Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so we see into the past of Windscream. Optimus is a great leader ( G1 Optimus owns all others btw) He cares so much ^^ But MAN he is TALL! Seen that guy?! AND HE CAN DO LIKE THE MATRIX! G1 foreva!


	4. Keep What You Steal

Nightrose sat at the table in the Mess Hall as 'bots flooded in. Skyfire took up a lot of room so he had to sit in the corner next to Nightrose. She didn't mind. Nightrose was reading a book anyway and she loved having conversations with the former scientist. Nightrose looked up from her book to see Windscream interacting with her fellow Autobots. She smiled at the jet's improvement in social activities. Bumblebee watched Windscream as she made some jokes for the others. She was funny Nightrose had to admit getting a few laughs out of the Camero femme. Looking back down at her book Nightrose still worried about the jet. She had gotten her memory back but after seeing her fight Nightrose wondered where Windscream had come from. No Autobot fought that way. Then again they didn't find any insignia of any kind on her. Nightrose huffed as she thought a deep voice breaking her thoughts

"You okay Nightrose?" Asked Skyfire concern in his voice.

"Yes just deep in thought." She answered the white and red mech. Smiling up at him. He was big enough to make Megatron look like a midget.

"Like always eh?" Skyfire said with a laugh. Nightrose rolled her optics though still a smile on her face.

"If you dot mind me asking. What are you pondering in that super processor of yours?" Nightrose looked down before looking back up at the gigantic jet.

"Windscream's origins. Just a thought really I mean she has stayed with us for a while and I don't think anyone knows where she comes from. I mean no Autobot has the training that she does but she doesn't have the morals of a Decepticon. Maybe I'm just paranoid," She put her dark hands on her sliver face. Nightrose's blue optics looking down as she began going over possibities.

"Sometimes paranoid is a good thing Rosey. And as for an origin why don't you just ask?" Nightrose gave a deadly glance at Skyfire for using her nickname, only Skyfire ever used it though. But she smiled

"You are correct in saying that Skyfire. I shouldn't just wait around on my aft. Thanks Skyfire." Nightrose would have kissed his cheek if he weren't so darn big. Nightrose decided to wait until after dinner though and continued talking with Skyfire.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Nightrose strolled the halls in search of Windscream after knocking on the door to Windscream's quarters with no one answering Nightrose decided she wasn't there. She asked around but no one had seen the dark jet after she left the Mess Hall. Going outside Nightrose heard what sounded like singing. Looking around he didn't see anyone but she could make out the lyrics

_I'm just a normal boy _

_That sank when I feel overboard _

_My ship would leave the country_

_But I'd rather swim ashore_

_Without a lifeboat I'd be stuck again_

_Wish I was much more masculine _

_Maybe then I could learn to swim_

_Like fourteen miles away!_

Nightrose continued to be confused by the feminine voice singing a song like that one. Nightrose finally looked up and saw the 'bot she was looking for. Singing and drawing while sitting on the rocky side of the mountain

_Now floating up and down_

_I spin colliding into sound_

_Like whales beneath me diving down _

_I'm sinking to the bottom of my_

_Everything that freaks me out _

_The lighthouse beam has just run out _

_I'm cold as cold can be, be. _

Nightrose climbed up the side of the volcano that they had made the Autobot headquarters. Looking over the occupied jet Nightrose watched Windscream draw… Nightrose. Looking over an ocean cliff, Windscream was inking in the lines before she picked up color pencils and filled the picture in.

"Wow." Said Nightrose, as she uttered her awe Windscream jumped in surprise almost falling off her seat.

"N-nightrose! I-I didn't see you there!" She said looking back

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

"No. no! Its okay I get startled easily. Here." Windscream handed Nightrose the picture of the pink and black Camero. Windscream smiled at Nightrose

"Thank you Windscream I love it." Nightrose noticed other pictures on her drawing pad.

"May I see what else you have done?" She asked. Windscream hesitated but then nodded. She handed the pad to Nightrose who looked it over. There was a picture of Wheeljack with his Dinobots. A picture of just the Dinobots, there was Beachcomber and Inferno. Beachcomber was waving and Inferno looked surprised obviously she was drawing them as they were doing some project. Ratchet was working on Ironhide, Optimus Prime was balancing a basketball. Grapple and Hoist were inventing things and lastly Jazz was rocking out. Nightrose smiled

"These are really good. You captured their personalities in these." Nightrose handed the pad back. Windscream was overjoyed at Nightrose's approval.

"Come we should be going inside. It's getting late." Windscream nodded as they both entered the Ark

~~~~~*~~~~~

The next day Nightrose was out with Hoist and Grapple. While Bumblebee was watching Spike, Windscream sat in lounge chair thinking about what she was going to do while her two best friends were out.

_Maybe Beachcomber will go with me on a nature walk. I would love to draw some wild life _With that thought in mind Windscream took her pad and pencils out of the room with her as she searched for Beachcomber. After trekking around the whole base she stopped at Teletran 1

"Hey Teletran where's Beachcomber?" She asked the super computer

"Beachcomber, Seaspray, Powerglide and Jazz are out patrolling." Answered the monotone voice. So Jazz was out too. That meant no rocking out, Windscream pursed her bronze lips at that.

"What about Wheeljack? or Inferno?" She asked

"Wheeljack left to help Hoist, Grapple, and Nightrose. Inferno is with Prowl and Red Alert on patrol." Now this was getting ridiculous! Nobody she was friends with was in.

"Is Ratchet around?" she already knew the answer knowing her luck

"Ratchet went with Optimus Prime, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Skyfire, and Mirage after a unknown object that was sensed falling into the atmosphere." Well that sounded interesting!

"Where are they?" she asked intrigued. Teletran's screen came up with coordinates.

"Thanks Teletran!" she said cheerfully putting her pad down running out of the Ark on her way out though she saw a cassette player.

"Okay I'm not a sparkling!" she picked up the navy cassette player with the clear Decepticon symbol

"Worst attempt ever." She felt Soundwave transforming in her hand but she gripped tight so he would harm himself if he tried anything. "I won't let you get away so easily Soundwave!" She ran back inside till holding Soundwave tightly

"Teletran prepare a cell! I caught myself a Decepti-crook!" she laughed as Soundwave squirmed in her dark fist. Windscream went to the cellblock putting up energy bars as she tossed the Decepticon inside who transformed inside. He looked at her with his crimson visor and what did Windscream do? Wave at him from he other side of the room. Sure he was a Decepticon but everyone deserved a little bit of kindness plus she had no feud with him so far. Soundwave was just another face she had seen on the battlefield. She knew his name from the files she had read up on. Yes he was ruthless and cunning. Yes he was the enemy. But if any of her friends had known what she had done in the past to earn the nickname Demonscream she would be in that cell too. Smiling sweetly at the tall navy mech. He could be handsome in a certain way, Windscream saw Soundwave look kinda dumbfounded. She laughed softly because well he looked funny. Trying to look emotionless and yet so much emotion was there.

"Don't be shy I'm not going to interrogate you. Not unless I'm ordered to." Yes she was bored and a little lonely. She would talk to someone just to talk about something. But as the silence cut through the room she realized he wasn't gonna talk. With a huff she pressed a button so the bars became a wall of orange energy.

"I'll be right back just gonna get my drawing pad." smiling as she went out of the room Soundwave still just stared. So she knew that the bars would let Laserbeak or Buzzsaw out so she made it wall. This was a perfect opportunity to gather Autobot Intel After the jet came back she took her seat across the room. Her pencil streaking across the paper, looking up a few times to pause before diving back into whatever she was working on. After a few minutes he finished and held the paper up to the barrier.

"Well what do you think?" she asked politely as Soundwave looked at a picture of him sitting in the cell. He didn't show any emotion but Windscream knew he would've blinked. He didn't say anything though and Windscream looked back at the picture pursing her lips

"I wish I could have done it when you were happier though its kinda depressing." she sighed putting it down

"You can keep it if you want. I know that war is harsh and sometimes all you need is a small thing to keep you happy." she smiled at Soundwave again he relaxed some seeing that she wasn't going to ask him any questions of what he knew. The jet looked at the picture again smiling when Soundwave said something in his monotone electronic voice

"You're work is… exceptional." Windscream looked up

"Why thanks. Its good to hear you speak I thought I broke something!" she joked. Soundwave just looked away. This was worse than being tortured. The femme didn't care that he was a Decepticon, she was supposed to HATE him for killing Autobots and yet all she did was draw him and just make small talk.

"Why are you not concerned with what information I may have collected?" Soundwave asked at the jet

"Well mostly because I haven't been ordered to and I don't see the point in asking if you're not going to tell me." she said with a shrug "but if it wouldn't be too much. Maybe would you would let out your Cassetteicons, I just wanna draw them and… well… I feel bad for firing on Ravage and injuring him and injuring you too." she scratched the back of her neck her face turning red. Now Soundwave was really confused! First no mercy on the battlefield, then drawing portraits, and now seeing if he's injured! This was just too much! Optimus Prime came in and Soundwave never knew he would be so relived to see the leader of the Autobots. Yet in his Spark he felt it sink a bit from what he didn't know.

"Well you've been watching our prisoner eh?" Said Optimus in a loud voice

"Yeah. He was a good model!" she said with a smile showing Prime the picture. Under his mask Optimus frowned. She was in here the whole time drawing and not getting information. Optimus tried taking the picture from the jet but she just moved it out of the way

"I know you're just gonna toss it! This is for Soundwave… sure he's the enemy but a little kindness goes a long way." she looked back and smiled at Soundwave pressing a button so the bars returned, sliding her hand through she placed the picture down and walked out of the room head down averting Optimus' gaze. Boy she knew there was gonna be a talk later from her leader

"Windscream just wait outside please! Optimus said after her, his only response was the jet's metal feet running down the hall. Optimus turned to Soundwave who was staring with that cold visor of his. Optimus sighed and pressed the barrier button so Soundwave couldn't use his Cassetteicons. When the leader left Soundwave waited until he couldn't hear the footfalls of the towering Autobot. Then with slow and careful movements Soundwave picked up the drawing and stored it in his chest. The jet was right; a little kindness goes a long way.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Soundwave is like my all time favorite XD I mean he is soooo cool! Sure he can change into a brick-sized Cassette player but its so inconspicuous! Who would look for a Decepticon in a Radioshack™? NO ONE! Though everyone never seems to notice the clearly shown Decepticon symbol *facepalm*


	5. The Fallen

Windscream waited by Teletran 1 when Optimus came back. She knew he wasn't happy for not interrogating the Decepticon but she had her reasons. Back home they interrogated violently and she was worried she would do the same since it was all she knew about interrogations. Drumming her fingers on the console Windscream was glad she did get to observe Soundwave he wasn't too bad when he wasn't trying to take over the world. That made the curious jet think; maybe not all of the Decepticons were bad. Maybe they had their reasons and they did regret what they had done, Windscream knew what that was like. She had chosen the wrong side once and now due to hate and revenge everything was gone. Ironhide came up behind the femme, slapping his hand on her shoulder

"I heard what you did today! Man that must have been some tough fightin'!" the red Autobot exclaimed

"It wasn't that hard really. Just gotta take them out when in their disguises." She said casually still thinking about what kind of secrets were hidden behind the purple insignia, Ironhide was hooting and going on and on about how he wished he was there.

_I'm glad you weren't. _Windscream thought, later she was definitely going to go see Soundwave after Optimus had his talk. Just then the leader strode in, his fine form standing tall.

_Speak of the devil. _Windscream thought with a coy smile, her arms crossed and her chassis leaning against the computer console. Ironhide left after Prime said some words to him then the leader's optics fell on her.

"Windscream-" he started but she cut him off

"Yeah I know. They are cold heartless machines that want to kill us all and I shouldn't be hanging with them but hear me out Prime." She said using a more formal name for him. _Optimus must be pissed now. _But he surprised the femme with a nod

"Okay I did learn some things with my time in there."

"Continue." Optimus said, obviously curious. So she still had her good old silver tongue. A way with words is power no matter who you are.

"So you know that Megatron is evil correct?"

"Yes." He had no clue where this was going

"And that his army definitely has evil intents right?" Oh he was getting annoyed with this now

"Yes…"

"Well what IF it's not the army that's evil Prime?" Now she got him. Optimus stopped and started thinking

"With my time in their with Soundwave, I know what war does, no way he started out like that! War makes a shell Optimus. Believe me I know. We just have to find a way into their heads. My home is gone Prime and people like the Autobots AND Decepticons caused it! Maybe some force sent me here so I could stop more destruction but… I know deep in my Spark that this is the right thing to do." She knew it was right, this had to be stopped Windscream didn't want another home gone. More lives were at stake now, more than just a small colony.

"Hmm perhaps…"

"No not perhaps. It's the right thing to do. The only way to end this is by taking the first step and that is by finding a reason for the evil. Everyone has a reason to do things Prime. From greed to pure love of violence, deep down it all comes to that." She lowered her optics; Megatron wasn't the only one she was talking about. So many lives she couldn't take back. In her mind she could see her hands covered in the light blue energon from thousands of dead mechs like herself.

_Demonscream _whispered her thoughts she looked up again at her leader who was thinking hard

"If you'll excuse me. I'm going to go tend to Soundwave. I want to make sure his shoulder from the last battle is all healed," With that Windscream walked back to the cell to find Soundwave sitting there. He was so lonely; she couldn't help but feel for him. Closing the cellblock door and locking it she opened the door to his cell.

"I'm just coming to see if you're alright. I hit you pretty bad in the shoulder." She put her bronze hand up on the Decepticon's navy shoulder, he flinched obviously it was still tender.

"Here I can patch that up better. You guys must not have a medic huh?" Windscream went to the wall and pulled out a first aid kit. Taking out a welding torch she began fixing the unsightly mark where an unskilled hand had tried fixing it.

"Our medic is the second in command Starscream." Answered Soundwave.

"Ah, that coward has an annoying voice. I like yours though, it's calm and sounds cool." She said while focusing on the wound.

"He can be a coward and I find his voice unbearable as well." Windscream smiled as she blew on the red hot metal.

"Okay that should be better, rotate you arm to try it out." Soundwave moved his arm, usually he would have escaped but with Windscream he didn't feel the need to fight anymore. Plus she did a better job than Starscream.

"Excellent." Said Soundwave as he put his arm down. Windscream was staring at his hands, which had cuffs on it. She felt one with her bronze hand

"Who tied you up?" she asked with concern.

"Ironhide." He answered. Windscream was filled with sorrow. Yes he was the enemy but she never liked seeing others caged.

"Well none-the-less is it okay if I see Ravage? I'll try repairing him too." Soundwave was… touched by the kindness of his captor. Reaching up he barely laid a finger on his shoulder to press and button that released the panther. Ravage hissed and made a run for the door but Soundwave stopped him

"Ravage let the Autobot repair you." The panther looked back confused

"Hey don't worry, I'm just gonna patch up your leg." She held up her torch and laid the panther on its side.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." She cooed as the fire from her small tool melted the bumps and ugly weldings of the jet Starscream. Minutes later Windscream was done and put the first aid kit away. Looking back at Soundwave she took off his cuffs.

"The barrier is enough," Windscream said as she left, Soundwave watched and petted his creation that sat under his hand just as confused as his master.

~~~*~~~

Nightrose was relaxing outside reading a book. It was a famous play write known as Romeo and Juliet. As she flipped the pages with a swoosh the scent of old paper would filter into her nasal receptors. The pleasant scent made Nightrose feel at home, so safe in the ink and paper. Footsteps came close enough to Nightrose to make her turn to see Windscream walking over. Nightrose smiled at the flying femme, Windscream was always so kind.

"Hey Nightrose! What'cha readin'?" Asked Windscream in her little accent. Always cutting off the g's in ing. Nightrose smiled wider it was such an adorable trait that couldn't help but bring a smile.

"Romeo and Juliet, a classic love tragedy written by the genius Shakespeare." Windscream sat in front of Nightrose and held her knees

"Sounds interesting."

"It's quite fascinating. You would like to hear some of it?" Asked the vehicle-based femme. Windscream nodded and focused her audio receptors forward as Nightrose began repeating the tower scene. At the end of the scene where Romeo left Juliet to wonder both of the females sighed, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Who were you putting in place of Romeo?" asked Windscream through a laugh, Nightrose looked at Windscream

"I know who you were thinking of." Said Nightrose coolly. Yes just because she pretended to be serious doesn't mean she was! She saw that she had hit a soft spot in Windscream because the jet's faceplates became red but she retaliated with

"I bet yours was Skyfire!" giggled Windscream and then it was Nightrose's turn to blush.

"But you love Bumblebee." Windscream sighed.

"That I won't deny! He's so sweet and funny and cute and-"

"Okay I get it!" said Nightrose with a giggle and they both had silence for a few minutes.

"Well don't tell him okay! I-I'm too shy to tell him." Windscream started fidgeting with her fingers.

"I won't if you won't." Answered Nightrose

"You're secret is safe with me!" said Windscream cheerily. But Nightrose's ever-pondering mind began thinking of something and the only way to rid her processor of the thought was to ask the jet in front of her.

"Hey Windscream. Why have you been spending so much time with our Decepticon prisoner?" The jet looked up

"Well when I caught him I looked after him. I knew he wasn't gonna talk so I just chatted. He is not such a bad guy… war is cruel ya know? It changes us. So I figured why not show some kindness. He is…" Windscream trailed off looking for a good word to describe Soundwave and their connection and once she had it the jet smiled "… A friend." Nightrose looked at the jet for a minute contemplating how this could be, someone on the side that had tortured her taken in as a friend? She was full of surprises that was for sure

"You either have a big heart or a small brain." Nightrose said as she shook her head

"Oi!" Whined Windscream at the remark, Nightrose just chuckled as she stood up to re-enter the base.

"How about dinner?"

"Delightful!" answered Windscream as they both went off to the Mess Hall

~~~~*~~~~

Bumblebee _finally_ returned from taking Spike to the city. Boy was the yellow Autobot tired trudging back to his room Bumblebee hit the button and crashed down on the recharge chamber. Looking over he some energon and a note. Groaning as he forced himself out of the bed, Bumblebee picked up the note.

_Dear Bumblebee,_

_I know it's been a long day so I set out these cubes for you! Have a nice nap you need it!_

_~ Love Windscream :) _

"Gee that was thoughtful." Said Bumblebee aloud. He sipped a cube before laying down on his chamber smiling as he went into stasis.

When Bumblebee came online the first thing he did was finish off those energon cubes Windscream had left. Stretching his joints Bumblebee walked out of his room fully energized and ready for anything except for Windscream carrying some energon cubes towards the brig.

"Hey where are you taking those?" He had an idea but he wanted to make sure.

"Oh Soundwave I know he could use some energy he looked pretty drained. But how are you today?" Windscream asked cheerfully. Bumblebee stared at the jet her new Autobot symbol was on her wings shining against the black metal. He quickly regained focus from the blazing color and smiled at Windscream

"Oh good, thanks for the cubes. By the way when did you get those?" he asked pointing at her wings Windscream looked at back at them.

"Oh just this morning. Optimus said we might as well. Now I gotta take these to Soundwave and co." she turned but as she did something caught Bumblebee's eye. On her shoulder something was etched into the electric blue shoulder plates. He never saw the side of Windscream's shoulder so close before, the marking had been what looked like scratched off. Leaving a jagged end, a silvery scar and he could barely make out the shape it was part of a fanged skull.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

ah the cliché… XD But it looks like Windscream isn't telling the whole truth… and anyone who can guess the chapter title themes gets an imaginary cookie. I plan on doing some art for this too so d:


	6. A Secret Unveiled

"What is that?!" exclaimed Bumblebee, Windscream turned

"What is what?" she asked confused but her spark was beating rapidly, did he see her attempt to get rid of her sin? Her fears were confirmed when Bumblebee put his finger on the side of her shoulder. Windscream let out a trembling breath

"W-well w-what? I-I don't see anything…" Bumblebee grabbed her hand and pulled her into his quarters that were close by. Pushing the jet in front of a mirror turning her to the side he pointed again at the mark.

"What is that?" He demanded. He knew it was important since Windscream began shaking violently. Windscream put her tray down on the side of the shower and sat down uneasily breathing rabidly

"Bumblebee it's the scar of my sin… the mark of the Demonicons…" tears ran down her face as she held her head in her bronze hands

"I-I should have told but if you knew where I really came from I would be with Soundwave right now." Bumblebee stepped back afraid of what she could have meant. Demonicons were only in legends, transformers that were made by Unicron to destroy all of Primus' children. The only way to stop them was the Angebots. Who were the opposite of the Demonicons, full of compassion and love, while the Demonicons were evil.

"The legends are only partly correct… Unicorn did create us and yes we were evil but… the war ended long ago when the station that held the few lasting survivors was destroyed… and now there's only me; the last of the evil." Bumblebee was in total shock as he listened to what Windscream had told Prime but fixing the lies she intertwined in the story.

"My real name was Demonscream and I was the best warrior there was. Until there was a battle and an Angebot named Cherubim Prime damaged me enough to cause a fracture in my personality chip. I became more and more like an Angebot causing peace but I still had that piece of darkness. The explosion of the station caused me to go into this mixed state," she was looking at her hands in horror. "I killed so many Bumblebee… and now I just wanted to start over… but my past always catches up. Once a Demonicon always a Demonicon." Her optics remained purple as a sign that Windscream wasn't sure of her identity. Evil or Good, Bumblebee was so scared of the femme now. She wasn't supposed to exist! These were just legends! Stories to scare Sparklings to bed! Bumblebee hoped she would start laughing and just hug him saying it was all a mean joke but she didn't and that made Bumblebee even more frightened. Windscream, or was it Demonscream, stood up holding out her arms like a child to their mother for a hug. Her optics now having more blue in them as they pleaded for forgiveness from her best friend but she was met with fright. Windscream picked up the tray

"I'll go take this to Soundwave now… then who knows…" she walked out leaving a trembling Bumblebee behind.

The whole day Windscream sat with Soundwave. They didn't talk, she didn't draw, they just sat in the cell together silently. Windscream was thinking more and more tears coming out without resistance or a sound. Soundwave wondered what had hurt the jet so bad but he didn't know how to ask. Then Windscream sighed, her internal clock said it was near midnight. Standing up Windscream opened the door and waited.

"C'mon Soundwave I'm getting you out of here. We are both blowing this joint." She said looking at him with her purple optics. Soundwave stood up after a pause wondering if it was a trick, but when the jet took out a rifle he knew she meant it. Pressing a finger to her bronze lips Windscream led Soundwave out silently. She knew the whole schedule of this place. Gears would yawn and go for a cube just about… now. The small Autobot left and Windscream ran across the room holding onto Soundwave's hand as they ran out the open cavern of an entrance. But they heard a voice; it was Ironhide.

"Hey where you going Windscre- TRAITOR!" Ironhide began firing but Windscream fired back disarming him. Leading Soundwave away still, all the way to the cliffs by the ocean she stopped and let go of Soundwave's hand putting her rifle away.

"It was a pleasure knowing you Soundwave… I guess I'll see you… never." She said turning but Soundwave grabbed her hand

"Explain." He said without emotion. Windscream didn't turn,

"I don't belong with them Soundwave. I don't belong anywhere I'm not even supposed to exist. I'm just a story to tell Sparklings so they will behave." Soundwave didn't move but gripped tighter

"More data needed." Said Soundwave this time Windscream looked back her optics full of sadness. Sighing she showed the Decepticon she had befriended the fanged skull

"Demonicon." And with that she pulled away taking off into the night sky. Soundwave stood there for a moment but decided not to pursue. He needed to report to his leader anyway… though his spark had felt like it was in his stomach he needed to keep going. As the earthlings say 'Easy come, easy go.'

Soundwave entered the underwater base via the rising tower. He waited for it to sink back to the ship before he opened the doors and walked noisily into the purple ship. So much purple, Soundwave liked blue better here was WAY too much purple. He kept a sigh to himself as he entered the throne room Megatron liked to relax in.

"Soundwave reporting sir." He saw that he had woken the large silver mech. Megatron answered with a growl

"You were careless Soundwave."

"I was captured by the jet known as Windscream." Megatron turned to face the navy mech;

"Yes I know." Growling again Megatron this time noticed that Soundwave's shoulder had been fixed much more efficiently than his second in command

"Who repaired you Soundwave?" Megatron asked glaring with his red optics.

"The one who captured me also assisted in my repair and escape." His master looked down on Soundwave though not much taller

"Oh really? What makes you think it wasn't a trap so the Autobots could follow you?" growled the ruthless leader.

"She fired upon Ironhide who attempted to stop our escape."

"So she has Decepticon in her then? Excel-" Megatron was cut off by Soundwave's computer voice

"Negative."

"But she helped you escape!"

"As a ally to me only. She flew off after leading me to the ocean near Autobot headquarters." Megatron glared again. So Soundwave let a potential ally go, this was annoying. Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose and after staying in that pose for a few minutes he growled at Soundwave

"Well don't just stand there you worthless piece of metal. GO FIND WINDSCREAM!" he roared sending the emotionless mech out of his relaxation chamber. Soundwave would go after her but only after hanging up the portraits she had done. There was quite a few now. Some of them were of his whole 'family' and others were individual. He hung the first one she had done in the middle of the collection. Then he headed out to search for the mysterious yet kind jet. He looked up in the data banks though what a Demonicon is. A story, only a legend, the partial symbol she had shown him was completed; a black skull with fangs and horns outlined in silver. Soundwave downloaded the data so he could read as he searched. Sending out Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to aid in his quest for the only friend he had ever had.

Ironhide had awakened the other Autobots with his shouts after being disarmed by the violent jet. He trusted that mech and now she had helped Soundwave escaped AND fired on him. Others had woken from the sound of a laser rifle. Optimus helped Ironhide up

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Ironhide's friend and leader

"Betrayal that's what! That slimy Decepticon lover! Oh when I get my hands on her I'm gonna-"

"Who was it Ironhide?" asked Optimus putting a hand on Ironhide's shoulder as to calm him.

"Why Windscream that's who! She fired at my hand and now its burning!" the red mech answered harshly shoving his damaged hand into his friend's face. Optimus looked stunned, the jet who was so kind a traitor no way!

"Are you sure it wasn't a trick…" ventured Optimus but instead of Ironhide, Bumblebee spoke up

"It was her Optimus. She lied to us… Demonscream didn't tell you everything." Optimus looked at the smaller 'bot

"How did you know about the name they made fun of her with?"

"Its not a nickname Prime; it's her real name and she told me everything after I saw a mark on her shoulder. The mark of the Demonicons!" The room went silent

"No way. Demonicons are just stories!" Said Wheeljack. Bumblebee shook his head

"No they exist and the last one tricked us just like Decepticons. She belongs with them anyway." Bumblebee hung his head; he couldn't accept that the person he had come to love was really an infernal machine!

"Good then I won't feel so bad when I blast her to bits!" yelled Ironhide some other Autobots joined in agreement.

"Now hold on a minute! She was our friend and just because she is a Demonicon doesn't mean that the fact changes!" Spoke up Jazz. The few who had gotten to know Windscream nodded in agreement. Bumblebee stood apart from them, then Nightrose spoke up

"From what I know of legends. Demonicons are nothing like her!"

"She was hurt in a fight with a Angebot named Cherubim Prime. Her personality chip was damaged so she became nicer and when she crashed on earth it caused her to be stuck in that confused state." Replied Bumblebee coldly; he hated how that, that THING had tried showing compassion. She was nothing but a cold killer and she was right to flee!

"No matter what she was, that isn't WINDSCREAM now. I'm going to find her, and Bumblebee how could you think that! After all she cared for you the most that's probably told you all that because she loved you!" Nightrose stormed out

"All who want to get their friend back are welcome to come along." Most Autobots were still but Jazz spoke up

"Hey Windscream was a great artist and loved the jams me and Blaster threw out! I'm gonna go find my friend!" Jazz followed

"Sure we has rough beginnings but Windscream is to kind to be a Demonicon. I'm going too!" proclaimed Ratchet who was followed by Skyfire, Hoist, Beachcomber, and Grapple.

"Hey me and Windscream got along great! She always brought some sunshine along with her no matter where we went!" Wheeljack raced after the group, then Grimlock spoke up

"Me, Grimlock like Windscream, Windscream friend!" Grimlock transformed and thundered out

"Me, Sludge, follow leader, Grimlock!" The brontosaurs followed noisily along with Snarl and Slag. Swoop transformed too.

"Windscream fancy flyer! Me, Swoop, like having flying friend!" the pterodactyl soared out being the last of the group. Bumblebee watched as they left secretly a part of his spark wanted to go with them but he stood his ground ignoring the part that still held love for Windscream.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

annnnd we find out the terrible truth! D: Yes I did make up Demonicons and Angebots but just… Roll With It (excuse the transformer pun) it takes place in the G1 timeline but let's just say a kind of alternate dimension thingy… You'd think after watching so much Doctor Who and Star Trek I would be able to come up with something better XD ah well enjoy as always readers ^^


	7. Leave Out All the Rest

Nightrose led her group on before deciding to separate.

"Okay Beachcomber, Grapple, and Hoist go search the forests. Dinobots search the beaches and mountains. Wheeljack, and Jazz search the cities. Skyfire, Ratchet and I will search the skies! Transform and roll out!" Exclaimed Nightrose said as she climbed into Skyfire with Ratchet. The white Autobot zoomed to the artic, they would search North Pole to South for their friend. Nightrose remembered when they had shared secrets about whom they loved. Nightrose reasoned that Windscream left with Soundwave because Bumblebee had been scared of her. Since Soundwave was a Decepticon Nightrose reasoned that the jet was just reaching out for a friend and abating with the only person that was seen in an evil way. The sound of Nightrose's sigh caught Ratchet's attention

"I'm worried too. I hope she didn't join the Decepticons we'll never fight them off and we would have to fight her…"

"Me too Ratchet, me too." Answered a sorrowful Nightrose.

"I'm picking up a signal!" called Skyfire as his voice echoed through his interior, the traveling Autobots felt the harsh turn in direction as Skyfire blasted to where he had located their friend.

Soundwave began searching the northern hemisphere working his was down. She did head north plus Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were searching the south. Soundwave soon came upon an Autobot SOS signal his Spark rose in his chest. Putting a hand on his windowed chest plate wondering if something was wrong but seeing as he was functional he keep going. Landing where the signal was strongest he saw part of a black wing stick out of the snow. Not wanting to risk damaging his friend he began to scoop snow away. He uncovered the rest of Windscream's face just as a ship landed nearby. It was the ex-Decepticon Skyfire! But Soundwave was less concerned with them hoping that the only 'bot to show such kindness to him during this was still functioning.

"There she is!" yelled the black femme that stood next to the ambulance and Skyfire.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Ratchet was ready to fire but Nightrose stopped the medic

'He's her friend! Let's help!" Nightrose ran over to Soundwave, the packed in snow had muffled her footfalls. Nightrose began helping the Decepticon dig out Windscream. Ratchet and Skyfire helped as soon as they cleared the snow enough so they could lift the limp body out Skyfire transformed so Ratchet could drive into the blue storage bay with Windscream inside his vehicle form. Soundwave followed also. Ratchet yelled

"Get him outta here!"

"I'm not leaving when my friend is in trouble." Snapped Soundwave in his digital voice, silencing Ratchet, who began looking off the offline jet.

"She's still functioning but its weak!" Yelled the medic as Soundwave held Windscream's now clawed hand. She had tried clawing her shoulder plates off that held the mark of the Demonicons.

"Ugh she's lost a lot of oil! Good thing the cold helped stop the flow." Ratchet said out loud. Skyfire contacted the rest of the search parties as they landed at Headquarters, Ratchet quickly transforming so they could take Windscream into repairs quickly. Soundwave had held Windscream's hand the hold time till the arrived. Bumblebee watched as the Decepticon helped carry the jet into the medical bay Ratchet yelling orders at him as they did. Bumblebee saw the wounds that were on the Demonicon's shoulders. Demonscream had tried clawing the mark off with her viscous claws that had appeared. After hours of repairing the jet Ratchet could do more. Reporting the news to the others solemnly.

"She's in a state of suspended animation. What humans' would call a coma, which was caused by loosing too much oil from clawing her shoulders out, I don't think she will make it out functional…" The Autobots looked down from the observatory above the medical bay. Soundwave was holding Windscream's bronze claws just watching her face. He barely moved like he was frozen in time.

Days had passed since then. All the Autobots had visited even Arsenic who was sad that he couldn't have had a better relationship. Hotstuff on the other hand had been away. Most 'bots thought he didn't want to be around their sobs and depressed atmosphere. But Soundwave had stayed in place though he played music when he was online. He would fade in and out of stasis from staying up so long. Nightrose had told him to rest for sure but he didn't answer. Today though Soundwave played a song by earth's Linkin Park. Leave Out All the Rest

_I dreamed I was missing,_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen _

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

_So if you are asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me _

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory _

_Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shed but I'm me._

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect but neither have you_

As the refrain began again Bumblebee came through the door. Soundwave didn't look up at all he just continued holding the bronze hand though he had stopped the music. Silence sliced through the room like a knife as the minutes passed by.

"Why do you sit there with her?" asked Bumblebee who couldn't stand the silence. Soundwave looked up

"Because in all these millennia of war she has showed me the most kindness since my memory banks on this war started." Soundwave replied still holding the jet's hand. He couldn't help it. Windscream must have been sent by Primus himself to spread joy. A true blessing. Bumblebee's lip trembled and tears came out of his optics

"She may not survive and it's all my fault… I shouldn't have pushed her away!" Bumblebee slumped down and cried between his arms onto Windscream's as he told Soundwave through his tears what had happened before his escape and yelling that he loved her too in a futile attempt to bring his friend back. Soundwave looked at Windscream seeing that she had definitely held love for the yellow Autobot and not for him. That made his spark sink but at least she was a friend in these dark times. Soundwave hung his head but as he did he felt a pressure around his hand, looking down he saw Windscream's hand tighten around his. Then her optics came online, glowing purple as she sat up slowly

"Soundwave…? Bumblebee…?" smiling weakly Windscream rubbed her helm "What's with the long faces?" Bumblebee hugged Windscream but she didn't let go of Soundwave's hand. After Bumblebee had been pried away Hotsuff came in through the door due to the whoops of joy coming from Bumblebee

"What's with all the noise you punk?!" Then the fire painted Autobot noticed Windscream who was holding onto Soundwave's hand and leaning into his chest as she was sitting on the bed.

"No! Y-you're supposed to be down and out!" growled Hotstuff, Windscream's natural instincts told her to leap at the speedster and knock him out. But Bumblebee hopped in front of the Hotsuff

"She's okay! She's okay!" cheered Bumblebee the open door caused the yells to be heard by the other Autobots who came rushing in. All clamoring as they pushed their selves into the med lab hoping to talk to the revived jet who was now hiding against Soundwave because of all the crowding. Luckily Ratchet, Optimus, Jazz, and Nightrose got them out before Windscream had a panic attack. Windscream calmed down now with the smaller group sighing heavily as she continued leaning into the navy Decepticon who was just holding her shoulders his face red under the mask he never took off.

"Well its good to see you back Windscream." Said Optimus who was glad to see the jet smiling again though he knew that questions were going to be answered. Windscream's optics went to the floor

"I'm sorry I went off taking Soundwave with me… I was so devastated when Bumblebee was scared of me I-I…" she wiped tears away from her optics as her voice began breaking. She soon stopped as Soundwave's reassuring hands went down to her waist as he… hugged her from behind! Looking back at Soundwave, whose face was unreadable to most, Windscream could see how much their friendship meant. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other. The Decepticon, who was so cold, was hugging an Autobot. They both wondered if the universe was going to collapse on itself right then and there but it didn't and that was the sign that Windscream was right. There was a sliver of good in everyone. Nightrose smiled and held her hands together

"They're pretty cute together." She said, Windscream and Soundwave both looking up in surprise, Windscream's faceplates red along with Soundwave's but they couldn't be seen.

The group laughed though at the hugging mechs because of Nightrose's remark, Windscream rolling her optics before snuggling up into Soundwave's hug

"Ya know Windscream, Soundwave held your hand the whole time you were in suspended animation." Windscream looked into the masked face of the Decepticon

"Really?" Soundwave looked down at the jet

"Affirmative." Yes she had loved Bumblebee but Soundwave… he was loyal. She hated to admit it but somewhere in her spark she knew that Bumblebee wasn't the one and this handsome thing holding her was. Windscream smiled slightly before lightly kissing the side of Soundwave's face. And in that moment everyone in the room knew that they were perfect for each other.

Soundwave blinked under his visor. That was unexpected! And yet he loved it… was that what this feeling was? Love, he thought about it and the more Soundwave did the more he loved it until it became his favorite word. His head felt like it wasn't on straight and it spinning out of control like he felt when over-energized. But it felt so good. He laid his silver face on Windscream's bronze one, his mask slipped off as he kissed her cheek in return. Windscream's face became red as she took in the features of Soundwave's true face; he had a nasty scar on his cheek and a scar on his lip. A small tear fell down her face at the sight of the light blue mark. Windscream moved her hand to Soundwave's chin then felt his scar. Soundwave flinched a little as she did, Windscream's optics were filled with sympathy and love. She kissed Soundwave on the lips this time just then Bumblebee came bursting through the door

Bumblebee had gone out after walking in on Soundwave and Windscream. The scene of them kissing had made him sink into depression. After pushing her away like that he should have known that Windscream would move on. She would hold a vendetta against the ones who caused psychical harm but she seemed to forgive the ones that dished out mental harm though Bumblebee had witnessed that she would hold it in her spark forever. As soon as he thought that though a funny thing happened. He realized that he would be forgiven maybe it would take time to get back up to best friend status but he didn't care. As long as Windscream was happy and after knowing her real past, though dark as it may be, the Demonicon deserved someone who could accept the darkness of one's history. Autobots' usually had better lives than going into war everyday and with a leader like Megatron he bet that Soundwave knew a lot about having secrets that were hidden in the dark. Bumblebee thought hard about what would have happened if he had learned later when they were in a relationship, which would have been a lot harder on Windscream. Yes it still hurt but all Bumblebee needed to do was apologize. Optimus always taught them that apologizes were good starting points to becoming a better 'bot. Getting up Bumblebee walked back to the med lab. Walking in on a less romantic scene. Soundwave was playing music as Windscream was regaining her balance as a test while Ratchet watched. Bumblebee cleared his throat and all three turned

"Hey Windscream I just wanted to say sorry for acting the way I did when I found out. I mean I was just afraid since; well its war and traitors are common. I'm glad you're not and I just wanted to know if we could be friends again?" Bumblebee looked at his feet as they shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course Bumblebee you're my best friend. Friendship is like a rollercoaster! Secrets are just extra bumps in the road." Announced Windscream smiling. Bumblebee looked up smiling back

"That's good. But one thing… what's a roller coaster?" he asked shrugging though he laughed. Windscream laughed as well

"Ah go ask Spike you spaz!" she giggled at the little mech's sheepish grin. Bumblebee turned feeling like a weight had been lifted as he walked out of the room. But as he did her heard a light clink! Then came a CLANK followed by Ratchet groaning and Windscream firing a barrage of apologies. Laughing to himself Bumblebee went to his room to get some rest.

The next day Nightrose was going to see if Windscream was on her toes again or at least well enough that she could get Windscream away from Ratchet's concerned clutches. On her way she met Skyfire and Hotstuff. She never really minded the hotheaded Nissan but it was good to see Skyfire.

"Hello comrades." Was the greeting Nightrose said to the two mechs. Skyfire waved and changed size. Good thing he had finally gotten that shape-changing chip fixed! Skyfire now was just a few feet taller than Nightrose. Hotstuff looked over at Nightrose and tipped his head

"Yo." Was his only greeting. Nightrose went up the Skyfire and hugged him. Skyfire looked down

"What's that for Rosey?" asked the white and red jet.

"After seeing Soundwave and Windscream become romantic I just wanted to share my romantic feelings as well." Said the now confident Camero. Skyfire blushed and hugged back. Hotstuff scoffed and walked outside.

"Skyfire I just want to tell you something." She said looking up at the one she had felt so safe with

"What's that?" he asked

"That I… love you." Replied the femme. Skyfire blushed in surprise but then smiled

"Well I-" just then Optimus called for Skyfire, the big jet sighed having a slightly annoyed face.

"I'll finish that sentence when I find out what Optimus wants okay." Said Skyfire who turned and jogged off towards the sound of the Autobot leader's voice. Nightrose smiled because she knew that the end of the sentence was 'I love you too' but her smile was cut off when a cannon fired and hit its mark. Right in the middle of her chassis…

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

DUN DUN! Ha! Thought it was going to be BB and Windscream? WRONG! I love Soundwave and that's how I roll! GAH ANOTHER PUN! DX The Horror! And I decided that the reason Soundwave wears a mask is because he has a nasty scar(s). That's just my thought * shrugs *

Annnd I kill off a character. WELL SOMEONE NEEDED TO DIE! IT WAS TO HAPPY! So whee! Onto the next chapter


	8. No More Dead Heroes

As the noise of blast resonated off the metal walls everyone came to the opening as Decepticons began firing inside the Ark with a heated fury. Skyfire fell to his knees as he saw Nightrose's torn body fall to the floor, oil pouring out on the orange floor. Windscream came running from the med bay. As soon as she saw her friend's damaged body she released the arm blades. Running out her optics glowing red she began drawing the Decepticon's fire as Optimus moved to grab the body out of the line of fire. Soundwave came out of the med lab too but he decided that it was better not to be seen with the Autobots. It was just more reason for the Decepticons to show no mercy but Thundercracker and Skywarp can into the back and grabbed Soundwave warping him away to Megatron's side. Windscream had retreated back to the shelter of the Ark being hit from Starscream as she went. Megatron's cannon blasted away at the jet's feet. Optimus covered Windscream with his gun as she dove behind a wall. Windscream's optics retained their menacing crimson gleam. Jazz changed into car form and began blasting out some heavy metal. Blaster changed into his alternate form as well, blasting out some hard rock to go along with Jazz's attempt to stun the enemy. Most of the Autobots and Decepticons held their audio receptors in pain from the loud music; it sent vibrations through the ground! Windscream didn't mind it at all, if anything it made her oil boil with the love of battle. Windscream fired at Starscream as payback for the bleeding chassis. Bumblebee was turning to see if she was all right just as Blitzwing aimed and fired. Windscream took the shot for him and fired back at the khaki and purple tank plane. As she dove behind a corner Windscream's rifle changed into what humans called a machine gun, a laser machine gun that fired rapid plasma bursts. Turning from around the corner Windscream let out a barrage of super heated blasts that sent the Decepticons back. Windscream looked back at Optimus

"Permission to make them scream like little girls?" asked Windscream who was smiling deviously as Optimus nodded before he took a shot from Megatron's cannon in the chest. Windscream told her plan as the separate 'bots needed for this huge task began going to their designated posts.

Windscream cocked her gun and made her way back to Hound.

"Hey Hound let me see your holographic emitter." Said the jet as she programmed the emitters to project an image that only Windscream had seen. She finished and led Hound up to the volcano's maw via flight. They took the passage the Dinobots had been discovered and for there is was just flying up to the top through the center. Placing Hound up there she changed into a jet and began bombarding the Decepticons from above as Hound projected an image of a Demonicon known as Infernal. The red beast of a Cybertronian was made to appear like it was crawling out of the volcano as Sludge made the ground shake. The Grimlock made it spew fire as the hologram pulled itself out with a roar. Infernal's eyes burned with crimson hate, black claws gripped the ground as it finally stood at the rim of the volcano. Steam coiled out of its mouth as it stared down the Decepticon who were now frozen in fear. A tail much like Grimlock's swished back and forth as the tyrannosaurus-like head turned side to side at the sight of the small robots in comparison. The beast ushered another roar that was heard shaking the ground at the high decibels AKA Jazz using a roar from a monster movie he had downloaded. Silence was the only thing the Decepticons did now as they looked up in awe. A low snarl was all that came from the Demonicon but Starscream yelled a command since his leader was looking up into the face of legend.

"RETREAT!!!" screamed Starscream as he flew off in fright followed by the other two seekers and Megatron who finally regained his senses and took off. The maw of Infernal began glowing as if he was beginning to fire a laser from the pit of his heartless body but as soon as they were sure the Decepticons had fled Infernal disappeared. Windscream landed next to Hound and gave him a high five

"Now that's team work!" But the joy of victory was cut short as they all heard Skyfire's sobs. He had lost Nightrose, as did they all. Windscream and Hound returned to the sight of Skyfire holding Nightrose in his hands, energon and oil dripping down the sides of the torn metal. Windscream cried too. Optimus hung his head; though they had won the fight they lost a friend.

"It's all my fault!" Said the jet as she cried, the pain of the loss struck hard, all Windscream could do is blame herself. Where was Soundwave? She needed him now more than ever. But the navy lover was nowhere to be found as she slumped down to the floor. Bumblebee patted her shoulder trying to comfort the sorrowful jet as tears flowed down his face as well. Jazz turned holding a wounded shoulder

"S-soundwave and Hotstuff are gone!" yelled the white mech. Ratchet was trying to repair him and all the other wounded along with Sparkplug and Wheeljack. Night fell as the Autobots were being repaired and paying their respects to Nightrose.

Ratchet began repairing the wounds in Windscream's chassis.

"You damage this part so much I wonder how you can survive blasts like that!" called the medic as he was still working

"I'm a Demonicon, were meant to survive stuff like this." She answered tiredly. She was lonely now that Nightrose was gone and Soundwave was taken. Ratchet looked at the now bluish optics of the femme

"You're sad because of Soundwave is missing right?" Windscream nodded slowly.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Sometimes I wonder if Ironhide will ever come back from a battle. He is such a fighter he doesn't understand the meaning of caution." Said Ratchet windily. Windscream looked over at him

"You and Ironhide? " she asked Ratchet looked down at his work his face red.

"Well you know… he comes in here a lot… and it sorta just happened." Windscream's face turned red too

"Okay no more details! No more details! Congratulations though." Now that Windscream thought about it the more it was likely. Ah well to each his own, I mean Windscream was in love with a Decepticon, and not just any Decepticon, the Communications Officer!

"I just wish this war would end so we could spend more time together and then I wouldn't have to worry so much." Huffed Ratchet as finally sealed the wound in the jet's chassis. "There you go. Good as new." Windscream hopped off the slate that was the repair bed.

"Thanks Ratchet." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Hold it! You're not going anywhere! You just recovered and I'm not about to let you go running off to take revenge!" Windscream glared back at the medic but knew he was right. Turning around she sat on a bench and watched Ratchet fix up anyone else in need. After they had all been repaired Ratchet allowed Windscream to use the slate as a bed so he could keep an optic on her. Lying down with a sigh Windscream went offline and went into stasis.

Megatron and his army had retreated to a hidden base in the mountains. Megatron was looking over the ground. That thing that had crawled out of the volcano was so frightening and so real. Megatron looked up the symbol and found that it was from the legends of Demonicons. Shaking his silver head the ruthless leader just couldn't believe that a monster like that could have existed and yet there it was, standing over the volcano in all its demonic glory. Bonespatter and one of his newest troops, Firefall, walked over to their leader Bonespatter began talking in his slick hissing voice

"Lord Megatron sir. Soundwave is safe now and our Intel suggests that most of the Autobots are wounded." Hissed the blood red mech. He held out the s with each word. Megatron looked back with his crimson optics. Firefall stood there next to his companion. His red visor sticking out against his black body and dark blue flames, his dark hands on his dark hips. Megatron glared at the new arrival

"What about Soundwave." Ordered the silver leader. Bonespatter bowed his head to him but Firefall stood tall.

"He is fine, his story is that the Autobots captured him as he searching for Windscream but I know that he really digs that jet." Firefall said in a taunting voice as he leaned against the wall like he owned the place. Megatron held his glare but turned to Bonespatter

"What do you say about it?"

"Well my liege. I don't think we can trust a double agent." Hissed the skeletal mech. Firefall then changed into his Autobot form known as Hotstuff

"Yo man what's with the doubt? I'm the best in the biz plus I really hate do-gooders." Answered the deceitful mech who changed back into Firefall. Bonespatter just glared before turning back to his leader

"What shall we do with Soundwave?" he hissed, A smirk spread across Megatron's lips.

"We wait until the guest of honor arrives."

Windscream awoke in the med lab. Sitting up the jet looked around for Ratchet but didn't see him. That was good since Windscream couldn't just let the Decepticons get away with killing Nightrose! She was a Demonicon revenge was like breathing! Therefore Windscream waited until she was sure Ratchet had gone to recharge. Then Windscream got up and walked to where Nightrose's body was being kept until they decided what to do with it. Putting her clawed hand on the lifeless body a tear followed down her bronze cheek.

"I'll make them pay, I'll avenge you." Whispered Windscream. Soundwave was gone too just another reason to go. She needed to find the navy mech because she didn't want to be alone. Little did Windscream know but Arsenic saw her sneak out of the base and take off. Arsenic followed on foot, being a bulldozer had its disadvantages. The jet landed at the hidden base. She knew it was there a big purple Decepticon symbol-shaped building wasn't hard to miss. Standing outside Windscream called from a rock she stood on.

"MEGATRON!" she yelled, the lights around the base went up and focused on the black jet. Megatron stepped watched from his tower and listened to the femme with a smirk. Just has he had planned.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ONE ON ONE FIGHT! RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Megatron was not surprised by this and continued smirking as he answered back

"And why would I do that?" his husky voice echoed from where he stood.

"Because if you do and you win in a fair fight. I'll kill the Autobots for you." Megatron was taken aback. So Windscream wasn't the kind Autobot she had been made out to be. With a cold-blooded killer on his side victory would be cheated away from him no more. Megatron decided that one jet against him would be easy. Only Prime was his equal this would be over quickly.

"Very well… I accept." He jumped down from the ledge and landed across from Windscream as the pre-dawn light made a dramatic scene. Decepticons watched eagerly along with their prisoner Soundwave.

"So if you lose you will kill the Autobots?" asked Megatron, Windscream smiled deviously back

"And if you lose. You will end this war." Megatron just couldn't help but become excited. He would win no matter what, raising his arm cannon the sliver mech aimed right at the jet who stood there as he fired but the jet moved at the last second avoiding the purple laser that blasted down a tree. Windscream fired back with her transforming rifle; the lasers didn't even singe the silver armor of the Decepticon lord! Laughing Megatron shot back with his cannon knocking the jet out of the air with a blast to the shoulder. Windscream sprung away as Megatron aimed for her head

"Why do you fight this war Megatron? Huh? Power? Greed? Love of Violence?" spoke Windscream as she continued dodging the blasts.

"That is no concern to you!" growled the leader as he continued firing

"What happens when you take over everything? What then? If you destroy everything what would be left to rule?" the jet kept speaking as she did a vast number of maneuvers to avoid the deadly cannon though getting hit once or twice.

"You're intelligent Megatron use your head! You'll never stop once you take over the universe! Tyrants always go down because they will risk anything to reach their goals!" said Windscream from a rock she was balancing on

"SILENCE!" Megatron roared as he blasted Windscream's chassis the jet falling to the ground coughing up energon blood. Megatron held the muzzle of his cannon at Windscream's head

"You lose." He said but Windscream just smiled and grabbed Megatron's hand.

"I only lose if I give up on compassion." She pulled herself up and slashed at Megatron with her arm blade. Megatron's cheek was cut as he tried dodging the black blade.

"AUTOBOTS!" yelled Starscream in his high-pitched voice. Megatron turned to see the Autobots transforming but Windscream stood in-between the Autobots and Decepticons.

"No one fire! This is still a one on one fight!" yelled Windscream. Megatron was going to fire his cannon into the back of the femme but she looked back at him her purple eyes shining as the dawn spread light across the sky. The Autobots yelled but Windscream didn't budge

"No! I'm fighting him! Nightrose would've wanted this war to end and I'm going to end it!" Windscream turned back to Megatron calmly

"Have you thought of all the consequences Megatron? If the Autobots are destroyed then who will stop you from destroying yourself?" Windscream held out her hand to the Decepticon leader. "Revenge is just a disease Megatron. It just makes people sick. Look around you your quest for power has brought you nowhere." Megatron stood silent his cannon still aimed at the center of the jet.

"I once had a family too you know. They were all destroyed because of revenge and hate. And if you continue your tirade all it will bring you is death." Windscream still held out her hand smiling hopefully.

"Its not to late to stop this." Megatron swallowed as his cannon lowered slightly. The jet held out her hand in friendship to offer a new life. His mind though started to realize that this would all lead to nothing but Megatron batted the thought away his evil impulses quickly resuming

"No! I will rule the universe!" he growled

"Why?" asked the jet calmly. Megatron stopped; the reason was because his race would become supreme via conquering lesser life forms. But after all he had done it was really for his personal lust for power.

"If a lust for power is what you pursue then why not try a different path. I was once the part of the evil race of Demonicons whose purpose was to kill every single one of Primus' children and now I stand here with friends. This is real power Megatron the power to live life to the fullest no matter what obstacles are in your way. " Megatron looked at the bloody jet who by now should have been dead.

"Is that how you can stand though so damaged?" asked Megatron looking at Windscream who just smiled

"Yes Megatron. I killed so many in the quest for power really if anyone deserves to die its me. I was on the side of evil, the side that just wanted to destroy. Yet… I was given a second chance at life. I have someone to love though I thought I would never deserve such a thing." She looked at Soundwave as she said this, her optics shining with love for the navy mech.

"A little kindness goes a long way." Said Soundwave looking back at Windscream, Megatron looked at Soundwave then around at his army, realizing that Windscream and Soundwave were right. All these lives pulled into a horrible battle that would never end until both sides were destroyed. Megatron was smart and though a dark past had corrupted his way of thinking. What was that old earth saying? 'Absolute power, corrupts absolutely' Megatron was about to end this war when Bonespatter howled in anger

"NO!" he tackled Windscream away and began hitting the jet with his spiked mace. Energon sprayed onto the face of the armored mech. Soundwave cried out in fear for the one he loved. Megatron growled and fired his fusion cannon into Bonespatter. The power hungry 'bot turned.

"NO! I will destroy all who stand in the way of my eternal glory that will be granted to me by Galavtron! No one will change the laws of Unicorn! No on-GURK!" a clawed hand grabbed the blood covered mech crushing the oxygen pipe in his neck. A menacing figure stood up holding Bonespatter in its hand.

"Laws change." The black gauntlet that was attached the clawed hand made one quick moment snapping the circuits and causing termination in the insane mech. Then the clawed hand dropped the skull-masked villain and stood before the armies. The wings were a metal frame that ended with a sharp tip; pieces of glowing metal that had the shape of a sword end came out at the top. The chassis was shaped like Skyfire's but instead of a huge window there was something that looked like eyes. A shoulder cannon on its left shoulder and blasters that were of the black gauntlets. More glowing pieces of metal burst out of the side of the gauntlets. Jagged electric blue markings came a part of the coloring. The feet were split and clawed. Two toes in front and one in back, the optics were purple the eyes on the chassis stayed red, like a visor. A mask covered the lower part of its face markings around the eyes and the bigger horns gave it an even more menacing appearance. The mech standing before them now was as tall as Optimus in the dawn light. It was silent until Bumblebee stepped forward. Every optic focused on the demonic mech and the small yellow 'bot. Bumblebee looked up into the purple optics as the mech kneeled down its bladed tail swishing behind it as it did.

"Windscream?" asked Bumblebee, the winged Cybertronian nodded slowly

"This is what I looked like as a Demonicon. But I prefer being a jet… Bonespatter activated my transforming circuits that caused me to revert back to my original form." The deep voice answered. Windscream was definitely frightening now as stood before them all was a living Demonicon. Her purple optics shifted to Megatron and Soundwave. Windscream held out her clawed hand to Megatron.

"This is what power will do to you. It makes you a monster. This is why I wanted you to stop this. My home and species was destroyed because of a hate and lust for power. Don't let it destroy you like it did to my race." Megatron nodded at the Demonicon, her body changing back into its seeker mode, though still wounded and glowing blades on the side of her gauntlets. The jet smiled at Megatron now shorter than him.

"All of you… this war is over. This quest of power shall end here and now. I have realized how stupid I have been." Said Megatron who smiled. Starscream then walked over to his former leader

"Megatron! I am… glad you decided to end this." Said the red seeker and added with a joking tone. "It would have ended a long a time ago if I was leader." Megatron rolled his optics and pushed Starscream away playfully. Thundercracker released Soundwave from his bonds and apologized to him of course. Soundwave went to Windscream and hugged her bloody body as the armies began mingling. Then Optimus yelled out

"Cybertronians! Transform and Roll on Home!" Optimus transformed along with the ex-Autobots who followed and Decepticons. Deciding that since they were one again, they could all live in peace. Windscream was transported back via Ratchet. During the ride though Windscream fell into stasis.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Logic and Love prevail over violence! HUZZAH! And we get to see Windscream as a Demonicon… well not exactly see but you catch my drift. I'll do a picture sometime… XD


	9. A Dazzling End

Windscream woke up, she had her old jet form back probably from being repaired by Ratchet. The white and red medic turned

"Oh so you're awake?" he held a wrench in his hand as he smiled then hit her on the head with it playfully "Stop losing so much oil!" he commanded. Windscream rubbed her helm

"Ow…" she glared at the medic then returned her attention to the door where Soundwave, Optimus, Starscream, Megatron and Bumblebee came through. Smiling at them she went to get up but saw Ratchet giving a stern look so she didn't move. The insignias of both armies had been removed, good thing they were stickers. Her Autobot symbol had been taken off by Ratchet probably. Windscream hugged Bumblebee and kissed Soundwave on his unmasked cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck. Starscream put his hands together

"Aww." He said in his high-pitched voice. Megatron shook his head with a smile while Optimus put his palm over his face. Starscream just laughed at himself. Everyone had such a sunny disposition when war wasn't involved. Holding onto Soundwave's hand as she listened to Optimus' plan. They were going to restore Cybertron and remain on this planet if they wished. They all thought it was best if Nightrose was buried on earth since she loved this place so much. After briefing Windscream they left except for Soundwave of course who was keeping her company. Just then Ironhide came running in and gave Ratchet a big kiss. Windscream laughed softly at the sight of the tough red mech showing so much love. Soundwave laughed as well making Windscream laugh more. Soundwave looked at her

"Sorry, sorry. Your laugh is contagious!" giggled Windscream

"As contagious their make-out session?" asked Soundwave pointing at Ratchet and Ironhide before he kissed her cheek. His cold personality had practically melted away after the war had ended. Sure he was only this was with Windscream but that would change once he had settled in. Like Windscream had around the Autobots. Ironhide then led Ratchet away, Soundwave and Windscream exchanged glances they both thought the same thing. Windscream giggled and kissed Soundwave again this time letting it go on for a minute. With the over-bearing medic gone the two 'bots left alone in the lab began sharing their feelings for each other…

The next couple of days were sunny and cheerful. Not a cloud in the sky, a sign of good luck. This was the day they were going to bury Nightrose. The Constucticons had dug a grave and designed the area around it so it looked very nice. Windscream had collected some roses and put it around the area. A painting of Nightrose was placed in a special case so the ravages of time couldn't even harm it. The body had already been placed in the grave; it was inside a smooth stone casket that Arsenic had carved. Windscream stood over the casket leaning on Soundwave. It was a sad moment but also a happy one. Because Nightrose had been apart of how this war had ended. It saddened Windscream though since Nightrose would have loved the peace. She was never much of a fighter. Windscream let tears stream down her face in the fact that her friend was gone, now and forever. Soundwave was playing a song that fit. A song by the Irish band, The Elders, the song began with soft bagpipe playing as the singer began

"_Fare thee well me boy as you wonder this night_

_Be not feared in the darkness my heart is your light_

_As you go brave Men of Erin_

_Faith and love by your side_

_I will dream of your peace in the night_

_Please don't cry my Mother as you sit by the hearth_

_I will dance your memories with joy in my heart_

_I will go now and pray as I travel this land_

_And live by the lessons you gave"_

_Windscream cried more because the song was a burial song and the Irish accents tuned with the droning bagpipe made it graceful yet_

"_Fair thee well me boy as you wonder this night_

_Be not feared in the darkness my heart is your light_

_As you go brave Men of Erin_

_Faith and love by your side_

_I will dream of your peace in the night_

_Please don't cry my Father as you sit by the hearth_

_I will dance your memories with joy in my heart_

_I will go now and pray as I travel this land_

_And live by the lessons you gave_

_Fair thee well me boy as you wonder this night_

_Be not feared in the darkness my heart is your light_

_As you go brave Men of Erin_

_Faith and love by your side_

_I will dream of your peace in the night_

_Please don't cry my Children_

_As you stand by my Grave_

I have danced your memories all of my days

_I will go now and pray as I travel this land_

_And live be the lessons you gave"_

The last lyrics where too much for the jet, she cried into Soundwave who held her as the bagpipe played a tune along to the drums. But the song did have some truth Nightrose had blessed all their memories and that was good. Windscream spoke through her tears to the other Cybertronians who were at the service.

"I-I just want to say that I didn't know Nightrose that long but she was like family to me. To all of us who knew her. Those who didn't I'm sorry they didn't get the pleasure of knowing this amazing mech." Windscream wiped her tears away taking in the sight of all the robots that hung onto every one of her words.

"Since Nightrose was such a poetic soul I think I can say this for all of us. Though our dear friend is gone she isn't really dead. Death is just a sleep that gives peace apart from the bitter, unfair thing we call life. But no one ever really dies; memories go on and on forever. And the memories of Nightrose will remain forever as long as we function. I think that's how she would have wanted us to remember her. Not as a lost friend but as a good memory." Windscream smiled as those who gathered for the service bowed their heads in respect. Skyfire sniffed and rubbed a tear away

"Thank you Windscream." He said aloud then the service departed as Arsenic began placing the dirt over the casket just as the drums ended.

One year later

_Transformer City, Earth._

Windscream walked to the mess hall with Soundwave still holding his hand. Tonight they would be celebrating the end of hate and the start of love. Soundwave kissed her helm as they entered the hall for the celebration. Soundwave had let out his Casstteicons who quickly took to the party, well Frenzy and Rumble anyway. Those two began dancing to the music that Windscream had chosen. Blaster played the CD from his chest as he began dancing with Jazz. Ratchet and Ironhide were drinking while Optimus hung back with the two lovebirds. Linkin Park's New Divide vibrated through the room. Rumble was enjoying it as he danced on the table with Frenzy. Optimus looked at Windscream and beckoned her over. Soundwave followed somewhat reluctant. He wasn't as bad with crowds but he didn't enjoy them. Optimus gave Windscream and Soundwave a cube of energon they both accepted.

"You know. I don't mind this music so much." Said the former leader. Windscream chuckled.

"Don't look now but here comes the new couple." Said Soundwave; oh he could be funny when he wanted to. Windscream turned to see Starscream leading Megatron who was holding Shockwave's hand, in. Starscream was such a party animal. Starscream began dancing the second they entered the room. Megatron just put his hand over his face to cover hid red face at the embarrassment. Windscream looked at Soundwave

"Care to dance?" She asked with a smile, Soundwave looked his lover

"Negative."

"Yeah me neither." Windscream let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't dance anyway; Spike said that doing ninja moves didn't count. Bumblebee had gotten a new form though. He took on the form of a Camero with black racing stripes in memory of Nightrose. The little 'bot was serving drinks and was playing around with Hound. Rumble snapped his fingers to the beat. Laserbeak sat on Soundwave's shoulder while Ravage rubbed against his free hand. The lyrics of the song were so true for the occasion. Listening Windscream just enjoyed the feel of the bass making the floor vibrate.

Unbeknownst to the partygoers inside a white mech watched the city that was built over the old Autobot ship, the Ark, the gold metal shining in the pale moonlight as music could be heard. In the mech's hand were shards of crystal that glowed with dark light. The mech smirked and turned walking through a rift in time and space. Only a distortion ripple gave any sign he was there.

~~~~~*~~~~~

CLICHÉ! I am writing a sequel… But yeah I hope you enjoyed this story and um please note that I don't try to mold characters so they fall in love. Okay ON TO THE SEQUEL!


End file.
